Telecommunications cables are often pre-terminated by a manufacturer or a supplier. These pre-terminated cables may be configured to standard or customs lengths and may have one or both ends terminated. The connectors attached to the ends of these cables may be susceptible to damage or contamination during transportation from the manufacturer or supplier to a warehouse, storage facility or installation site. Damage to these connectors and cable ends may result in lost time to repair the connectors as well as possible signal degradation.
Improvements to protecting the ends of telecommunications cable connectors are desirable.